Secrets Ruin A Relationship
by Anthony And Laura Forever
Summary: Ally Dawson isn't leading a normal life. She gets bullied at school, abused by her dad, and her so-called best friend is lieing to her. What will Ally do? And will these secrets ruin friendships and upcoming relationships?


**Hi! My name is Laura. I know, haha, Laura like Laura Marano and I'm writing an Austin and Ally fanfiction. But, yeah. I really like this show and thought I'd make an Auslly story for the fun of it. This will be approximately 10-12 chapters. Then I will start a new one. That's how I roll. Lol. Well here's your story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

**Ally POV**

"Ally," my dad, Lester called up the stairs to me, "Get your ass up and ready for school!" I sighed as I sat up in bed. I suppose I have it easy, compared to some kids. But, I still think my life is crap and that it deserves to end. My dad abuses me physically, mentally, and verbally. But, at least he doesn't starve me like other parents do. That, I am grateful for.

I trudged over to my closet and peeked around looking for my Marino High School uniform. It was a plain black business skirt with a white button up and a black blazer. Totally not my style, but it's not like I have a choice. I storm into my bathroom and slip on the uniform, sighing in disgust. Then, I get to the usual routine. I brush my teeth. They have to be brushed three times a day to stay as white as they are. I'm not a freak or anything, but dental hygiene is important to me. Then I run a brush through my straight, chocolate-brown hair and plug in my curling iron. I like to put my hair in light curls because it makes me look a bit older. I like people looking at me and not being able to guess my age, fifteen. It makes me feel satisfied, almost. When I'm done curling my hair, I put on a light coat of mascara and smile. I looked like I do everyday.

I grabbed my messenger bag that holds all my books for school and slip out the door, calling a light goodbye to my dad. I start walking towards my friend Trish's house. She always drives me to school. Mostly because last year these senior boys (who are actually pretty cute, if you don't count personalities) through eggs at me while I was walking to school. It sucked. I had to walk around all day smelling like poultry. Not exactly my kind of perfume. When I reach her house, I just let myself in. I've been just walking in since me and Trish became best friends last year. Her parents loved me. They even wanted to adopt me. Not that my dad would ever allow it, and I don't tell anyone about my dad's abuse problems.

"Trish!" I say as I walk into the living room, "I'm here," There was no response so I trudged up to her bedroom and heard light whispering on the other end. I pressed my ears up to the door.

"Austin!" Trish whisper-yelled. "If Ally finds out about this..."

Austin cut her off, "She won't, because you are going to keep your big mouth shut."

"Fine. But I don't like hiding things from her. Now go out the window, because she will be here any second." I heard some rustling around and I guess Austin was out the window. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Austin Moon, was _not _a friend of mine. He was the leader of the egg-launching senior crew. _Why _was Trish talking to him? I knocked on the door.

"Trish," I said, acting like everything is fine, "I'm here. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." She opened the door. "Hey Ally, how are you? Ready for school, now that Christmas Break is over, you're going to go back to studying super hard, I bet." She was acting really strange. It was weird even for Trish.

"Oh yeah, I was even thinking about pranking someone this year. I mean, maybe I could finally get that dick Austin Moon, you know the senior in college. I really don't like him and I want him to die in a hole. You'll help me right? Because you don't like him either?" I said testing her trust.

"Of course I'll help you! I want to take that dickhead to the ground!" She seemed a little to enthusiastic, which was weird.

"Are you okay, Trish? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine!" she claimed. I sighted as she brushed past me and headed for the door. I followed behind her and crawled into her light blue Mustang convertible. She turned on the radio and _Want U Back_ by Cher Lloyd. I loved this song so much. I sang out loud with the lyrics. Trish smiled at me as she sang with me. I looked at her with untrustworthy eyes. What was she hiding from me? And why was Austin involved?

**Hey! Hope you like it. I do not own Want U Back. All rights go to Cher Lloyd and whoever. So, let's guess a few things. **

**What is Trish hiding from Ally?**

**Why do you think Lester abuses Ally?**

**What doesn't Austin want Ally to know?**

**There's some stuff for you to think about. Until next time!**


End file.
